How did what happen?
by ran-dom-full
Summary: Nessie/Jake. Bella and Edward kinda kept her a bit in the dark. Its up to Jacob to help her out a bit. Lemons! Beastality! Not for the simple minds. one-shot


A/N: Don't own anything. You can have my dog…..

Also one of my first fics. R&R! Flames make my day

I knew I grew up faster than most of the girls my age. Well really I was only 8 years old but was physically 19 today. Or at least that's what Carlisle says. I was older than my mother now. Now she calls me old lady. She still has her dry humor, that's a plus. But, lately she has been keeping me on a short leash. She says it's because I'm not fully aware of what I am or what I can do. That's what I'm so confused about. She and my father knew I could handle my own. They knew all about me. Just as the rest of the family. Alice tells me how much of my mother I have in me; how I have a level head but a hot temper. Alice was more of a great friend than an aunt.

I pulled my dark blue jeans on, white tank top, and my chucks. I felt the need to put on light make-up, since I knew Jacob would be coming around. He always came around within the hour I wake up. It's like he knows. I wouldn't doubt it though, we are imprinted whether I liked it or not. I didn't mind it though. Jacob was like a best friend and a great boyfriend put together in some strange way. I could feel this dropping feeling in my stomached when I thought of him coming into my room without his shirt on and all hot and sweaty from running here. I shook my head out of my thoughts and continued getting ready. My hair was a dark Auburn color. I loved it. It almost matched Jacob's fur when he changed. I smiled when I heard commotion coming from down stairs. He was here.

I hid the excitement while walking down the stairs. Jacob's eyes went straight to me, my mother's eyes went to my father's and my father's stayed locked on Jacob. I had told Jacob before, be careful what you think. He knew my father could read his mind, but he must have forgotten that. My father instantly stood in front of me and told me to put on a jacket and told Jacob to shut up. "Whoa, Dad whets wrong? It's just a tank top! It's too hot to put a jacket on." I said with defense. My father turned to look at me, and I gave him a look back. My father and I have fought before, it's not pretty. I knew he would never hurt me though, that's why I guess I pushed so much. "Ok, fine. Your old enough to do what you wish" my father backed away and stood next to my mother who instantly calmed him. "Ok….well I'm out of here. I'll see you guys around 11!" I turned and ran out of the house full speed, feeling Jacob try to catch up. I knew I was faster than him in his human state, but when he shifted he could whip me good.

Finally after we got to an open field Jacob sat next to me. "Do you ever think of the future?" he said with confusion. "Why do you ask?" I said wondering where this question came from. "I'm not sure, I know we will be together one day, but it seems like it will be forever until then. I mean with your parents knowing the nature of things." He said with a huff. "The "nature" of things? What are you talking about Jacob?" Jacob looked at me with confusion. Then he spoke everything that I needed to know. He was about to answer all of my questions. " Nessie, we are imprinted. That means we will always be together. Forever. I will eventually marry you, and we will…..you know….." He didn't finish his sentence, leaving me breathless. I finally got my breath back, and all of my questions were answered. I may look 19 but my mind was still at 16 or so. But, I knew what he meant.

"Is that a bad or a good thing Jacob? I mean, did you want this imprint to happen?" I said, fearing my answer. He stood up, towering over me by many feet, leaving me on the ground. "Are you kidding? I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I mean I don't regret it happening, it's so hard sometimes Ness." He said looking down at me. "Whats getting so hard! You have to tell me these things! My parents choose to keep me in the dark for reasons. Now tell me why they won't let me see you as much?" I almost shouted. " They won't let me see you as much because your growing up, they know, well mostly your dad, knows what I'm thinking about. It's not so innocent anymore, not like when you were a child. More….adult like. Your growing up into a woman. Do you understand now Nessie?" I did know what he was talking about but, I was thinking about it to, him on top of me, dominating me. I shivered at the thought. "NESS!" He yelled my name and I came back to Earth.

"Jacob, I won't lie to you, but I've been thinking the same things as you. I guess I'm not helping my father or us out to much either." I hung my head feeling guilty and dirty for thinking those thoughts. "Nessie, don't be ashamed. Its more than normal at your age. I promise." He smiled at me, and I took his open hand and he pulled me into a hug. I swear that boy's arms could wrap me around in them three times. I looked up at him, into his deep brown eyes. They were the darkest brown I'd ever seen. He pulled me into a kiss, his full soft lips pressed my fuller ones and instantly he reacted my growling and pulling me down with him on the grass. The kisses became more aggressive, as I tried to climb on top of him he pinned me down and whispered in my ear " your mine, you always will be." He captured my lips in-between his and gave me a kiss that took all my oxygen out of me. I tried again to get up and he gave me a fierce growl. I laid back and let him "think" he had control. We had done this before, except he eventually stopped. This time it seemed like he wouldn't stop. And I liked it. I wanted it. I craved it. He pulled my shirt up and exposed my flat pale tummy to his view and he licked and nipped playfully and finally he got to my black lacy bra and lifted it up and out of the way exposing my breasts to him. I wanted to cover them up but his had had both of mine trapped. He looked at me, a warning glance to stay still. He pulled and tugged at the nipple until it was hard and over-sensitive. Then he moved to do the same to the next breast. I whimpered out, feeling too anxious to just let him play while I let him have fun. All of the sudden he pulled away letting me go, and turning around. His back faced me. I fixed my shirt and bra, what was his deal? " What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked and nipped his back. " Stop Ness! This is what your parents were talking about, I won't be able to stop. You don't fully understand the pack just yet. You don't know how we get…." He went silent and hung his head. "Maybe you should just find someone normal, I mean once you see what I am…..you won't want me near you." I didn't understand what he was talking about. Iv'e seen him change before, he was so beautiful and magestic looking.

"Jake! Iv'e seen you change before! I Know!" I felt insulted. "No! Ness, you really don't get it….I can't explain it." He stated. "Then show me Jake, I promise to say something if I get scared." I pleaded. He looked into my strange amber eyes. "OK, but once you say stop, its over. Got it?" "Got it!" I smiled as I kissed him fiercely and he once again slammed me down on the ground and had me pinned and he unzipped my pants and pushed pass my panties and jeans to get to my treasure. He moaned to find how wet I was. I knew my smell drove him nuts. He quickly pulled my pants off in one swift motion. I gasped at the new breeze. He smiled and his K-9's glinted in the sunlight. Then he parted my legs and breathed in deeply and dove in. At first he teased licking around my moist lips, not touching my most intimate part. I arched to get him to touch my clit. He moved so I couldn't get any friction. He laughed and instantly stuck his tounge in my entrance and I moaned to loud I swear the birds all flew away in the trees above use. He carefully put one finger in, then two, then finally three. The pain was intense, but I blocked it out once his mouth was back on my sex. I was so close, I begged him to move faster and he complied by thrusting his fingers harder and sucking my clit hard. I came so hard that everything went white.

I tried to catch my breath but before I had the chance, I looked up to see him kicking his shorts away leaving him naked before me. I smiled and he kissed me. "Don't stop." I said in his ear and he shook his head unable to speak. We continued to kiss until he stood up and …formed. His giant wolf status stood before me. Its rusty color glowing in the sun light. I gulped. I guess he did mean there were things I didn't understand about the pack. I felt him creep into my mind (since we were imprinted) and he told me this is how he will keep a mate, and not only keep the mate, but mark her as his forever. If I wanted to turn and run away, I couldn't. He had me in awe. All of the sudden as if I was in tune with his body I took the rest of my clothes off and got on my hands and knees. I felt him walk up behind me and sniff me….everywhere. He even went as far as licking my pussy. It felt amazing! I felt him try to ease me once be started to mount me. As he did, I tried to guide him, which I guess is an insult to a wolf/shapeshifter. I'm not sure because he snapped at me. Finally I felt the large head of his member brush against my entrance. He pushed a little, it was so painful, I cried out. I felt him trying to control himself and trying to comfort me in the process. I tried to move away because the pain was so intense, he instantly put his teeth around the back of my neck to hold me in place and I cried out in pain/pleasure. I didn't know why that turned me on, but it did. In an instant he pushed his 12 inch dick inside me. I swear I saw stars, the pain made me lose my breath. "ah Jacob! It hurts so bad" I whimpered. He just growled. After what seemed like forever I got use to hid girth, but the pain was still present. Then he started to pull out and slam back in. I moaned and wiggled at the great feeling. He started pounding me at such a fast pace I couldn't think strait. All I knew was it felt amazing. I felt myself getting close. I started to rub my self to help myself out. I was just about to cum then a sharp pain came from behind my left shoulder blade. He bit ito me, marking me as his forever. I came that instant, just as he did. I felt himself spill his hot seed inside of me, so much of it that it spilled out.

I turned around to see him back in human form and sweating. He grabbed me gently and kissed my lips. I looked down at my body. I had blood inbeween my thighs and on my back. He carried me to a little creek ad washed most of the mess away. " I love you." Jacob said as I sat there putting my clothes on. "And I love you!" I smiled. I was a bit taken back by such a comment, but I did.

We walked back to his house to bandage up my wound on my back. He laughed and stated "It's going to look like a tattoo! I did a good job." I didn't get what he was saying until I looked at the way the mark looked. Where he bit it turned a black/blue color. It already started healing but since a werewolf/shape shifter bit me, it would scar. "Jacob! If my parents see this….they are going to flip out!" I said. "Well they knew it was going to happen eventually, I believe Alice already gave a tip." He chuckled. I wasn't in the mood for sparring I was beat and sore. Oh so sore! He used his father's truck to take me home in. We actually made it before curfew. We made out in the truck for awhile until I "felt" my father's eyes on us. I stopped and told him I would see him again tomorrow.

As I walked inside, I made a glass of water. All of the sudden I heard my mother ask in a too quiet voice, why is there blood on your back?" I instantly froze. My father looked at me with knowing eyes….*shit* I thought.

I could hear Alice laughing in another room…..


End file.
